Past of the soul
by Andyfire123
Summary: The past of the Higgstwins before their fall into the constant. For every soul has a past to tell. Short stories that take place before the events of Don't starve soul weaver
1. The thing about getting lost

"Roni! Roni, Where did you go?"

The young Wilson ran down the streets in a hurry. He only looked away for a second and his sister wondered off somewhere. Their parents always said they needed to stick together. He didn't want to go home without her.

"Roni," he yelled. "Roni! This isn't funny anymore. Please come out." He was starting to get a little panicked at this point, it was getting late after all.

"I told you, officer, all the roads look the same to me. I just want to go home already." He stopped in his tracks. That was his sister's voice.

Wilson turned the corner to find Veronica being scolded by a police officer. "Now stop lying and tell me where you live. Then maybe I won't tell your parents you ran away" No wonder she looked a little mad.

"Roni!" he yelled as he went to hug his sister. He turned to the police officer. "That you for finding my sister. She gets lost very easily."

The police officer looked a little taken aback by this. "Well, seems you were telling the truth, after all, little lady."

She pouted. "I told you, I didn't run away, and I don't get lost Will, I just get turned around…occasionally."

"But Roni, you said that the last six times it's happened," said Wilson. Only because it's true.

The officer just shakes his head in amusement."Well, you two better go straight home ok."

When they finally got a moment to themselves, Wilson finally lets go of his sister. "Why did you run off like that Roni?" he asked.

She grinned, almost to reassure him things were ok."I'm sorry Will. I saw this little guy and when I finally got him this is when the streets started looking the same"

On cue, a little kitten came out from hiding under her dress. Immediately, Wilson's mood from earlier went up.

"Are we gonna keep him, and can I name him?" he asked.

Truthfully she wanted to name the little guy, but she has never denied her brother. Especially when he looks so happy.

"We have to ask Mother and Father first, but yeah you can name him."

Wilson finally smiles for the first time since Veronica ran off. "Then I'm gonna name him Einstein!"

"Then let's take Einstein home and ask right away." She looks around a bit confused. "You lead the way through. I don't know where we are."

He sighed. "Seriously Roni, you got to stop getting lost."

"I don't get lost, I just get turned around."

He gives her a look. "Right…Follow me. Let's go home."


	2. An accident

It happened again. Veronica got lost only this time Wilson couldn't find her right away. He checked all the usual places she disappears to, but still nothing. This was starting to get worrying.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Time to ask their parents for help.

"Mother, father, I can't find Roni and this time she isn't in her usual places."

He was about to cry this time. It was a rule to never go out without the other. It was to prevent Veronica from getting lost and Wilson always felt a bit better with her around.

His mother, Mary, knelt down to Wilson's eye level. "Don't worry about it too much Will. Your sister is very resourceful. Your father and I will help."

The man took his glasses off and tried to look confused. "We're actually going?" he asked.

She just gave him a glare and he laughed it off. "I jest, of course, we're going." This actually wasn't the first time their son asked to help find their other child. It's been a running gag that no one knows how Veronica got her terrible sense of direction from.

0000000

Veronica winced as she sat down. It happened again. Every road looked the same and now this happens.

 _I just wanted to see if the dog was ok. It didn't have to bite me_

The bite was only on her ankle. She did make a makeshift bandage so she could walk around but after a time the pain got a little too much.

All I got to do is wait and eventually Wilson will find me. He always does.

She shivered. "It's getting a bit dark, and a bit cold too."

000000000

"Alright Wilson, you need to remember what to do. If you are the one to find your sister take her straight home. We will meet you in an hour," said Mary.

Wilson just saluted and took off.

The man just laughed at his son's antics. "And you wonder where he gets it from."

She just glared at her husband. "Yes, Waren, and I also wonder where our daughter gets it from too. I'm just glad they both behave themselves during events."

He grinned. "Their kids, they deserve to have some fun sometime." He takes her hand. "Now, let's go find our daughter and maybe invest on getting her a map."

She just smiles. Waren did have that way of just making everything ok again. It's something that their daughter took after from him. She still likes to think that Wilson's smarts came from her.

She paused to give him a quick kiss. Taking in this small moment. Not even noticing the person shouting at them from behind.

0000000000

Wilson was kinda hoping that he would bump into another police officer again to find his sister.

People were already starting to clear out for the day.

"Roni!" he yelled. This occurred way too much. It almost defied all the science books he read.

 _I can't go home without her. Wait, is that blood?!_

Sure enough, there were droplets in a trail. It looked like someone was walking hurt.

 _No. nononono. Roni, please be ok._

He followed the trail to find Veronica sitting against a building. Her foot looked swollen and blood seemed to be seeping from what she wrapped it in.

She gave Wilson a strained smile. "You found me, Will." She tried to get up to meet him but nearly ended up falling over.

He rushed over so she could lean on him. He carefully supported her so there wasn't any pressure on her foot.

"What happened Roni?" he asked.

She laughed, at least she tried laughing though how much it hurt. "I found a dog. I tried to help it and it bit me. Then, things just looked the same again. I couldn't walk so I just sat here."

He sighed. She did have a habit of doing that. "Just don't run off and get hurt like this. It really scared me this time."

She nodded. "Don't worry Will. I promise, even if I disappear I come back." She extends her pinky. It's silly but they had always done it.

He grins. "Now that's a promise I can back." He returns the pinky promise. "Now mother and father said to go home when I found you so let's go. We can fix your foot when we get back."

She smiled and let him lead her home.

00000000

She was grateful that Wilson was there to open the door for her.

 _Though the house seems a little empty. Maybe they haven't gotten home yet._

"Hey Will, who's that in the living room?" she asked.

He got curious too so he leads her into the living room. It was their aunt grace talking with a police officer.

 _I never really liked Aunt Grace, but why is she crying?_

"What's going on?" asked Wilson. He was still keeping Veronica upright. Grace turned to the children with a sudden malice.

"There they are officer! It's all their fault!"

The police officer held her back and then approached the twins. "I'm sorry kids, please ignore her." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm afraid your parents were in an accident. A carriage hit them directly. I'm sorry, but they're gone."

If he wasn't holding his sister up, Wilson would have fallen over at that. He was just talking to them not that long ago.

"Those brats shouldn't even be here!" yelled Grace.

That was the snapping point. "Don't yell at him! Yell at me if you have to but don't yell at my brother!" she couldn't take it. Not that day.

000000

They were quite at the funeral. Her injury was treated and she was trying to use a stick to walk around so Wilson wouldn't worry. That didn't stop him from sticking close to her.

Whispers from their relatives came. Stil she ignored them.

"It's just us Will," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." he squeezed her hand in response.

Grace approached them while they were sitting. "So are you gonna tell the truth?" she asked. "I saw you two through the entire service. Not even a tear from you two. Have you no shame."

Veronica had it at this point. She stands despite the pain in her foot. "You want me to say it. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was the reason they were out that night. I got lost so It's my fault."

 _We cried enough last night. I don't want to see Will cry anymore._

Wilson's eyes widened at what he saw. Her face was completely calm but her eyes showed she was hurting just as much as he was.

He had to get her to stop. Her foot was starting to bleed again. "Roni, please just sit down."

Before he had a chance to sit her down another woman pretend to trip, spilling all her drink on Grace's blouse.

She just huffed off in anger. The newcomers tuned to the children. "Now that she's out of the way, I wanted to tell you two I'm sorry. I'm a friend of your father's, my name is Alice."

Wilson just kept his head down. "Thank you, but just please help my sister."

She nodded. "Yes, I heard about your run in with the dog. Let's get that taken care of."

Veronica just kept her head down "Thank you," she whispered.


	3. The first meeting

She sighed as she leaned against the wall. Her dress was uncomfortable and everyone was being stuffy and fake.

So it was a usual night going to one of her Aunt's parties. After the woman took them in after their parent's death this had been a regular thing.

Neither twin liked them but as long as they were living with their Aunt Grace, they had no choice.

 _At least we can take turns being the wallflower during these events. Only have to wait a few more years before this is done._

She took a few more sips of her punch as she leaned against the wall. At least Wilson seemed to be doing well out there.

She still kept an eye on things regardless. She still had some time before she switched with Wilson. At least he was being polite in his manners.

"If only this night could go faster."

"You're preaching the choir here."

She quickly turned to the source of the voice. There sitting on the table right next to her was a boy that looked right about her age. What was most noticeable was his long black hair that was kept up neat for this occasion.

 _Though the freckles are kinda cute..No Ronni stop that thinking!_

He looked at her with a very neutral expression. It was very clear he didn't want to be here just as much as she did.

"So what are you in for?" he asked. Asking like they just got arrested was a pretty good analogy.

She took another sip of her punch and returned her attention to Wilson. "Aunt with dreams being bigger then she is. How about you?"

"Mandatory due to the family business."

She gave a small laugh. "If only things are so simple."

"How about watching a little brother before he does something stupid?"

She gives him a look. "It's currently my turn to watch and make sure my dear twin doesn't fall on his face."

For the first time in this night, he smiled. "Well, here's to watching siblings." He takes a sip of his own punch.

"So do I need to guess your name?" he asked.

She puts her drink down on the table and stands in front of him. "Veronica Winifred Higgsbury." She extends her hand to him. Even for a short time, he did make this time better.

He takes it and shakes. "Reese Fendermen. Yeah I know, the name is stupid."

"Nah, I kinda like it. I'll see you when it's my turn. Keep my spot warm when I get back."

She goes to switch off with Wilson.

 _Maybe this party won't be so bad this time_.

000000

As she returned for her final turn as the wallflower she found Reese exactly where he was before. Though he looked a bit nervous this time.

she actually takes a seat at the table this time. "I see you kept my spot warm. What's eating you, Reese?"

He sighs. "My mother's requiring that I dance at least once."

She sighs with only a ping of jealousy. If things were different maybe she could have had her own mother make her do stuff.

 _No use in hoping for what's not there. Just focus on the right now._

"Well, I don't see the issue here."

He glares. "Does it look like I want to go out there?"

"Well, if it's only a dance I think you're fine. Though traditionally you're supposed to ask the lady to dance first."

He gives her a look. "We just met and your willing to dance?"

she shrugged. "Why not? As long as I keep my brother insight I don't mind."

Reese gets up and extends his hand. "Well then, for the sake of this night and the sake of my sanity. Would you care to dance milady Veronica?"

She takes it. For once this might be a dance that wasn't forced. "I do believe I shall."

As per request, they kept in sight of their usual targets.

For people who just met that night they ended up dancing like they had always been. It was nice for the both of them. It may have been for only a moment but Veronica just felt like a regular teen for once.

The moment only stopped when they heard the sound of someone being knocked onto a table.

"Now all I was saying is that that kinda logic is what makes brutes in society."

 _Oh no, that sounds like Will!_

She quickly rushes over to find Wilson on the ground and another that looked close to their age about ready to deck him.

"So your saying I'm an idiot hu?!"

Wilson gets up with a huff and before the other guy could get closer she steps in front.

"He might not be calling you an idiot but I am for starting a fight in the middle of a party."

"Oh, so you're getting your girl to fight your battles for you!" he yelled.

The twins both looked at each other in confusion. That was actually a first for them. "He's my twin brother genius." People began to snicker at the other boy's mistake. Even Wilson thought it was funny.

The other guy was turning red with anger. "Fine, both of you it is then!"

Though the impact never came as Reese came and blocked the punch.

Veronica pouted. "I could have handled it you know."

He smirked. "Yeah but considering it's my brother that's causing the mess it's more my thing." He turns his glare to the other boy. "I think we're done here, Anthony."

"But the weird haired guy started it!"

"Only because you couldn't understand simple science," whispered Wilson. Only Veronica heard him and she snickered at his jab.

"Plus then picking a fight with a lady. The shame of it all."

 _Though if your bother didn't stop you I would have knocked you right out._

"Yeah and I'm finishing it. Let's go." He grabs his brother by the arm to pull him off. Not before stopping to give Veronica a glance. "It was nice to meet you, Veronica."

She waves as he drags his brother off.

"You like him don't you."

She turns beet red and turns to her bother. "What, no! I only just met Reese today."

Wilson just smiles. "Oh, so his name is Reese. Good to know since you looked a little on the happy side dancing like that."

She just buries her face in her hands. It wasn't everyday Wilson could tease his sister like this so he was enjoying the moment.

"It's not like that and you know it! I was just doing him a favor with one dance."

"Don't lie you want to see him again." He can read his sister like a book. She enjoyed the other boy's company. She just needs to admit it herself.

 _It was just one dance. One really good dance. Still, this isn't a fairy tale. Reese was just a nice change of pace from the usual. That's all it was._

"CHILDREN GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

They both cringed at their Aunt's booming voice yelling.

"Better face the music Will."

He sighed. "Great stars and atoms, how does she even get that loud?"

 _Well, the moment's over. Time to face whatever she has thought up that's our fault. Still, if Reese is going to be at these things then maybe the parties won't be so bad._


	4. The caves

The man sighed as he put away his journal. The map he made was extensive but it still leads less on a way out.

 _Not that Maxwell would even let me out of these caves. Though, who knows. In his madness, he might just see it as protecting me._

Jack sighed as he headed back to his base. It wasn't exactly good to think on this for long. At least there to ruins could occupy his time.

"Well, home sweet home."

The base was nothing much. Just enough to survive. It was hard to build a good farm this far down but at the very least he wasn't gonna starve anytime soon.

He took out his notes a put-down anything new. It was something he at least tried to do every day. If he was stuck in these caves he might as well learn from them.

The civilization that used to run this world was quite advanced and expansive from what he could tell.

 _They're also not here anymore. That's the one thing you can learn about history, how things end up in ruin_ s.

Something about how this civilization fell though bugged him. It was something came and it all came to pieces.

 _Kinda like what happened with William_

All he knew is that the nightmare fuel did something to the people. Almost like the power of the shadows themselves took over.

It was a singular power only referenced in the ancients works as them. It wasn't exactly much to go on.

He sighed. "As long as William is still Maxwell I don't see myself leaving anytime soon. Still, I'm not gonna quit anytime soon. I'll get you back someday brother."

 _After all, I may be somewhat to blame. If I hadn't left him alone like that sometimes, maybe Maxwell would have never been born_.

He made sure the fire was going strong and set up the same picture in sight like he did every night. Like he knew when the night was, but with how things worked he just set up a time and called it night.

He took one last look at the picture. It was his twin daughters smiling with their uncle in the background.

"Night, I'll see you all again."

 _Maybe something new will happen soon. I can only hope._


End file.
